Sailor Illusion's Reign
by Winterleaf
Summary: Princess Neptune's Daughter... Princess Uranus' Daughter... and Lady Pluto's Servant...
1. Prologe

Princess Neptune, in the future, told Illusion that the Sailor Scouts needed help. She said that Sailor Aryeon, her cousin, Sailor Uranus' daughter, and Sailor Charon, the servant of Sailor Pluto and the person who watches over the Gates of Time while Sailor Pluto is on Earth, were both going down to Earth to help and that Illusion needed to help as well. Illusion really liked Aryeon and Charon so she agreed. Sailor Illusion, though, is extremely powerful, as powerful as Sailor Cosmos, so Charon and Aryeon had to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. So, while they were in space, floating in there own little bubble next to each other, a meteor shower occurred. They all used their powers to destroy the meteors and they succeeded. But they missed one. A huge meteor crashed into Sailor Illusion and her bubble popped. Aryeon and Charon tried to catch her as she fell through the earth's atmosphere but they got knocked away by the meteor. Illusion fell unconscious, down to earth at night and fell on the street hard and died. The bubble on her brooch popped and a broken crystal appeared. Then, a small spirit appeared over Sailor Illusion. It can't end before it has even begun...' it said. She glowed metallic white and the crystal began to blow away. The spirit, then, turned into a bubble and landed on Sailor Illusion's chest where the other bubble was. Illusion's Sailor Scout uniform disappeared and a regular outfit appeared. In the morning, she woke up cold, wet, and hungry. She then realized that she didn't know who she was or where she was. She tried to remember something but all she could remember was a huge crash and a violent push of pressure and girls screaming. She looked around and saw that she was in a room. A nice lady, then, walked in with a tray of hot soup. Illusion asked who she was and where she was. The lady then answered 'You are in an orphanage. Since you can't remember your name, we will call you Elle. 


	2. School

Elle drummed her fingers against the table impatiently. She had finished her breakfast, and she really wanted to go to school. It'd be her first day, after all, and she doesn't know how horrible it is (;-P). Lily, one of the owners of the orphange, glared at her and she stopped.  
  
Finally Lily got up. "Fine. Let's go, Elle." She got her coat and Elle raced past her and down the street.  
  
~*~  
  
Elle sat on the bench in front of the principal's office swinging her feet. She was going to school! Elle was very excited. She thought that maybe she could find good friends here because most of the kids in the orfinage were very young, compared to her.   
  
As Elle waited, she heard a bell ring. Suddenly, all the doors in the hallway were bursting open and many kids were running out of them with happy faces. Elle could hear them saying things like "Yay! The weekend has finally come!" and "Do you want to come over my house a play my new video game?" Elle had never seen so many kids before. She was actually kinda scared.   
  
When Lily, the nice young lady that works in the orfinage, came out of the principal's office, she had a look of success.   
  
"You will be starting on Monday, Elle." She said brightly.  
  
"I-I don't want to go..." said Elle slowly.   
  
"Why not?" asked Lily.  
  
"The kids here are scary...." said Elle looking at the happy children.  
  
"Elle, there is nothing scary about these kids. They are just very happy. I don't think you know...or remember...any happy faces."  
  
Elle tried to look back in time, in her last thoughts before she woke up in the orfinage. All she could remember was violent pressure and young girls screaming. Elle hated thinking about that so she went back to present time. She just wanted to find out who those girls were. Were they her friends? Or were they people who wanted Elle hurt? And when thinking about the pressure, made her feel the same pain.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, they were back at the orfinage with all the yelling kids running about. Maybe the screams were just these kids while Elle was supposedly asleep? Elle walked up the old stairs and went into her room.   
  
She had her own room. All the other rooms were loud and Elle could never get to sleep. They were also very hot. But in Elle's new room, she had her own bed that had a red blanket on it. Next to her bed was a small night stand with an alarm clock on it. Across the room was a three drawer dresser. On top of the dresser, she had a small lamp that lit up the room very well. That was all Elle had. She didn't own anything that she could call hers. Her room was also extremely small.   
Elle sat on her bed and wondered if she would ever find her true purpose in life. Elle knew there had to some type of purpose she had because of a dream she once had. It was very confusing but she remembered the important thing she wanted to know.  
  
In her dream, she was floating on a cloud with an ice blue leotard. A small lady that looked just like her but only a foot tall appeared in front of her. The only thing she could remember after that was the lady saying "You must complete your mission. Your friends will be looking for you..." Elle always tried to remember what happened next but she couldn't. She hadn't told anyone about her dream yet. She wasn't planing to, though. All she could think about was that small person and pain. Lots and lots of pain... 


	3. Friendship?

Elle woke up Monday mourning and looked out her window. She saw the tall trees and the perfumed flowers. The sreet was empty with cars but it was normal. Elle had only ever seen a few cars drive by. She saw the city above a small hill in which she loved to site on and watch the city. She never had anything better to do and she liked it very much. Elle always wondered what it would feel like to be free and walk around the city without a care in the world.   
Elle never had so much fun. All the toys in the orfinage were either for the adults or the infants. She was always in between. So she would go to a quite place, like that hill, and think; Think about her life and everything around it; think about how nice it would be to just go out to the city and do whatever she wanted; think about her future and what it holds. But everytime she thought about that made her shudder alot. It was like something terrible will happen or something.   
Elle heard Lily call her for breakfast. She walked across her small room and opened the bottem drawer of her three drawer dresser. Elle pulled out a red, short-sleved shirt and put it on. She opened the middle drawer and pulled out blue jean shorts and put them on too. She went to her night stand and pulled out a pair of socks from the drawer. Under her bed she found her sparkely red shoes and put them on too.  
  
  
Elle went down stairs and ate break fast. Cereal as usual. When she was finished, she rinsed her plate and placed it in the dish washer. Then she put on her jacket and walked toward the door. But Lily, then, blocked her.  
  
"'Where do you think you're going?" she asked.  
"School,' said Elle happily.  
  
"Well, of course you knew that I was going to drive you?" said Lily taking her coat off the coat rack.  
  
Oh great. Now Elle won't be able to walk in the city. She went outside and waved to Flora, another person who worked in the orfinage, who waved back.  
  
"Have fun, sweety!" she called. Elle hated when Miss. Flora called her sweety.   
When she was at school, she waited in the hall for her teacher, Miss. Jenn, to introduce her to the class. Elle had only seen Miss. Jenn once and that was when she was walking down the hallway when she was sitting in front of the principal's office. She looked extrememly young, like she just finished school and her hair was long, dirty blond. Her eyes were green and she, then, wore a short, tight, blue dress. Elle thought that maybe she was a diva. But this made her laugh.  
  
  
After about a few minutes, Miss. Jenn stuck her head out the door and said that she could come in. Elle sat up and walked toward the classroom. When she stepped inside, Miss. Jenn said "Everyone, meet our new classmate, Elle White!"  
  
Elle White? She was never called that before. She was always just 'Elle.' Besides, 'White' is Lilies' last name. But she didn't care. She thought that it made her part of the class. Miss. Jenn told her to sit in the way back, behind a girl with pink hair in pink pig tails.  
  
  
At the end of the day was lunch. Elle sat underneath a Cherry Blossem tree and took out her lunch bag. It was a normal brown paper bag. She took out her lunch and all she had was a jelly sandwhich and a juice box. All the other kids had deserts and carrots. Besides, Elle didn't even like jelly. She thought that since all the other kids in the orfinage love jelly, Lily must have forgotten.   
Just then the girl she sat behind came up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rini." She said brightly.  
  
"H-hello." said Elle uncertaintly.   
  
"Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" asked Rini.  
  
Elle felt like she was just hit with lightening. Someone actually wanted to sit and eat lunch with her? Oh...but she doesn't know that she is from the orfinage. Elle decided not to tell her.  
  
"Well?"' asked Rini.   
  
"Oh!" said Elle shocking back into reality. "Sure, sure."' She moved her sandwhich, which she through on the ground, away.   
All through lunch time, Elle was having the best time ever with Rini. She even gave half of her sandwhich and dessert to Elle. When they finished lunch, they hurried over to the jungle gym and started to do flips. Elle had never done a flip before, or at least she doesn't remember her doing any types of flips.  
  
  
At the end of school, Rini asked if Elle could come over.   
  
'"Yeah!" yelled Elle almost immediatly but remembered about Lily waiting in the car to pick her up 'Well...' she said slowly.  
  
"'If you can't come, it's okay." said Rini nicely.   
  
"No...it's not that. It's just...my...uh...mom is picking me up. I can go ask her if you want!'  
  
"Well, you have to ask her anyway. It isn't like we can just do whatever we want."  
  
Elle's smile wiped clear off her face "W-what? You mean, we can't just walk around freely? In the city?"  
  
"'Well of course not," said Rini. "You need permission from your parents to go outside and stuff. Why?"  
  
All of Elle's dreams were gone. She thought that you could do anything if you weren't stuck in an orfinage prison.   
  
"'No reason..."' said Elle slowly.  
  
"Well...aren't you going to ask?"  
  
"Oh!" again Elle popped back into reality and started running toward Lilies' mini van. "Lily,"' she panted 'I was wondering if I could go over my friends house?"'  
  
Elle could see that Lily was shocked that she had made a new friend already.   
  
"Well," Lily said slowly "'Sure. But, do you know your way back?"' Elle was confused. Wouldn't Lily pick her up? Because she wouldn't be able to walk home because you need permission. Is Lily giving her permission?  
  
"'Umm...' said Elle slowly 'Yeah."  
  
"'Okay, good!"' said Lily with a smile"'I'll be expecting you back at six o'clock." And Lily drove off.   
When Elle was at Rini's house, she noticed at once that teens sitting in the front. One had blond hair in pig tails. One had long black hair. One had short blue hair. One had brown hair in a pony tail. And one had long blond hair.   
  
"'Hi everyone!"' said Rini "Meet my new friend Elle!"' everyone waved and said 'Nice to meet you.'  
  
Elle thought they were really nice because they offered her and Rini some cup cakes. Elle had only had a cup cake once...that she can remember...and that was when one of the infants had a birthday party. Elle took one and her and Rini skipped to her room and shut the door.   
Elle had so much fun at her house! They played tag and hide 'n seek. They walked to the candy store with Serena, the blond haired girl in pig tails. Elle found out the Rini and Serena were cousins. The three went to the book store too, on Elle's request. She loved to read books. They only had a few books in the orfinage so Serena bought her some.   
  
At the end of the day, Rini asked if she could come over her house one day.  
  
"'I don't know..."' said Elle slowly. Now Elle had to tell Rini that she was an orfine.  
  
"Why not?' asked Rini disappointedly.  
  
"Promise you'll still be my friend if I told you?"' asked Elle.   
  
"Yeah, of course. I'll always be your friend.'   
  
Elle looked at the crack in the doorway and saw Serena and her friends in listening. 'You guys can hear too!' she called. Serena, Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita all came outside where Rini and Elle were.  
  
'I-I-I am an orfin...' she said slowly. Elle heard a long silence.   
  
Then Rini spoke "Well thats okay!"' she said like it was no big deal.  
  
"I didn't tell you before because i knew that you wouldn't eat lunch with me."' said Elle.  
  
"Well, it's no big deal! you just don't have any parents. You still have a family." said Rini.  
  
"Well..." said Elle "That's not all."  
  
"What?" asked Rini.   
  
Elle told them about the last things she remembered before she woke up in the hospital. When she finished, she looked around to see there expresions. They all had the same; 'I feel so sorry for you' kinda faces.  
  
"Well..." said Rini slowly "'I'm still your friend! That's all in the past!"'   
  
Elle felt a whole lot better and left down the street with a giant smile. She looked over her shoulder and saw all of them talking about something. She could see one of them mouth 'Rini, I don't think you should see her anymore...' The smile vanished right off Elle's face and turned away.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told them!" she cried as she ran into the city, in the oppisite direction of the orfanage. 


	4. Deadly Dream

Elle didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. She wanted to get away from the life of an orfan and live her own way. The problem was she didn't have anywhere to stay. She had no money and had no jacket. She left it at Rini's house.   
Elle kept on walking down the street, keeping her eyes forward. Every now and then, she would accidently drop one of her books that Serena bought for her, and didn't care to pick them up. She was starting to get really hungry.   
She thought of how other homeless kids would eat. All she could come up with, though, is searching through the garage cans. Elle decided she wasn't that hungary so she kept on walking.   
Before she knew it, she was out of the city and walking down a dusty, rocky road. She must have walked seven miles without noticing. Elle decided she made the wrong move to run away from her one and only shelter because it started to get really cloudy and cold. She would had given anything to go into one of the orfanages rooms where it was nice and toasty. But she had no idea where she was. Nor how to get back home.   
After five hours, she callasped on the road. With her eyes open half way, she saw that it was snowing. Snowing hard, too.  
  
"Maybe," she thought "That if I stay here...i will fall asleep....and be warm in my dreams... be eternally warm" She smiled, closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.   
Her dream was strange; She was floating in the sky. She looked down-- or was it up?-- and saw no sign of ground. So she look up, or was it down, and, again, saw no sign of land. She looked at what she was wearing and was startled. She was wearng the exact type of leotard she was wearing in her dream about the small lady that looked just like her.   
  
Suddenly, she heard vioces; "Cindy"' yelled one of them like a small echo.  
  
"Do you think she is still alive, Areona?" asked the other voice.  
  
After a while, she didn't hear any voices. She felt very safe, floating there without falling. She wanted to stay there forever.   
After another while, she was starting to think that is was a good idea to run away. Then, she heard a strange soung; like something falling. She looked up and saw a long metal staff falling toward her. The staff was silver and at the top, were three things swooping up with a big bubble in the center. Suddenly, she caught the staff without noticing. A warm feeling rush through her body and saw ribbons forming on her leotard in the back. A brooch appeared n her chest a a small bubble appeared on it. Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself fall right into the bubble on her staff. 


	5. Cindy and Aryeona

Elle sat straight up instantly. She looked around and saw that she was in a small white room with a window pouring light on her bed. She looked next to her and saw two girls, her age, sitting on two chairs. They were apparantly reading a magazine and looked up when they heard Elle sit up.   
One of the girls had short grey hair and the other one had long ice blue hair. They were both wearing the same thing; a white T-shirt with a winter coat over it and blue jeans.   
  
"W-where am I?" asked Elle.  
  
"In the hostital," said the girl with grey hair.   
  
"Oh..." said Elle looking down.   
  
"What happened out there?" asked the other girl.  
  
"N-nothing..." said Elle. She wasn't even close to admitting that she thought she would have survived if she stayed asleep on the ground in the snow.   
  
"Okay," said the girl in grey hair sarcastically. Elle didn't think they believed that 'nothing' happened.  
  
"By the way," said the girl in ice blue hair, "My name is Aryeona. And her name is Cindy."   
  
"Cindy Claire, nice to meet you," said Cindy reaching out her hand to Elle could shake it. Elle didn't. She just frowned at it.   
  
"Okay..." said Cindy slowly and lowered her hand.   
  
Elle was angry. She never thought that she could get this angery before. She just wanted to sleep forever. But no, someone had to wake her up!   
  
Elle turned the other way with her face full of hatred. She looked out the window and saw loads of trees and all the little forest animals. She suddenely realized that she must my hundreds of miles away from the orfanige. Her face slowly turned into a sad face and she dug it into her pillow. Cried and cried as if no one in the universe loved her nor cared for her. As if she had no reason to live and all her dreams were just warning signs of life.   
  
After a while, Elle felt Aryeona and Cindy rub her back with pity and go back to there magazine. Elle wanted to read something too but wasn't going to ask because of that scene she just made.   
  
She curled up in a little ball and listened to the birds cherp on the window sill and the wind making the trees sway back and forth. Elle wished she were wind. So she could go wherever she felt like and be at home. So she would have no care in the world, whatsoever.   
  
Then she wished she were water. So, again, she could go anywhere she wanted. To be one with earth. So she could move all the time and not be heavy nor care where she was. So she could take the place of anything and she would fit in.   
  
After thinking alot about life, she started to think about her life. Her real life. She would have died out there if it weren't for Aryeona and Cindy. She wouldn't be thinking about wind nor water. She wouldn't be any where. 


	6. Home?

The next day, Elle wondered if she was going to stay in the hostpital forever. She wasn't that hurt. She wasn't hurt at all! When Aryeons came in with some hot cocoa, Elle asked when she was going to leave.  
  
  
"Well that depends..." said Aryeona.  
  
"Depends on what?!" demanded Elle.  
  
"Well, if you have any where to stay and if you are well or not," said Aryeons putting marshmellows in her cocoa.   
  
"How did you know i had no place to stay?" asked Elle quietly.  
  
Aryeona looked up at her with an expresionless face. Just as Elle thought she was going to say something, Cindy barged in with a plateful of cookies.   
  
"Guess what i got?" she asked teasingly, "COOKIES!"   
  
"Place them on the table, Cindy," laughed Aryeona and turned to Elle "Cindy loves cookies."  
  
"I sure do!" yelled Cindy and placed four in her mouth and drank them all down with hot cocoa.  
  
Aryeona laughed. Just then, Cindies' eyes barged open and she screamed with her mouth closed.  
  
"I was gonna tell you," giggled Aryeona, "It's hot."  
  
Cindy ran out of the room with her mouth closed extremely tight. Aryeona and Elle both laughed.  
  
"Is she always like this?" laughed Elle.   
  
"Only when she's happy," said Aryeona and looked down at Elle.   
  
"What?" asked Elle.  
  
"It's nothing," said Aryeona quietly, "It's just, you remind me of someone I used to know."   
  
"Really?" asked Elle stuffing her face with a giant cookie "Who?"  
  
"Just a friend..." said Aryeona slowly and helped herself to some cocoa.  
  
~*~  
  
  
That night, Elle overheard Aryeona and Cindy talking to the nurse.   
  
"So your saying she can go home to night?" asked Cindy  
.   
"She is fine," said the nurse.   
  
"Well," said Cindy slowly.   
  
"One more night?" asked Aryeona.   
  
"I seriously think that Elle should go straight home," said the nurse.  
  
Elle looked at the shadows and saw that the Cindy figure was whispering something Aryeona's ear.   
  
"Alright," said Aryeona slowly "I guess she should come home to night."  
  
"Thats right," said the nurse and Elle saw her shadow walk into her office.   
  
Just then, Aryeona and Cindy both walked in.   
  
"I'm going home?" asked Elle hopeful that she can finally see Lily.   
  
"Yeah," said Aryeona slowly and uncertaintly. She looked over to Cindy for support.  
  
"Umm," said Cindy and Aryeona pushed her forward.   
  
"You are coming home with us," said Cindy, also, uncertaintly.  
  
Elle's smile vanished off her face. 'Live with them?' she thought. 'Who do they think they are?'  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Elle, Aryeona and Cindy were walking in the freezing snow. 


	7. Back home might not be such a good thing

"So," said Elle as her, Aryeona and Cindy were walking in the freezing snow "Where do you live anyway?"   
  
"In an extremely small apartment," moaned Cindy.   
  
"It isn't that small," said Aryeona and turned to Elle "Cindy is just mad that we didn't have enough money to live in one of the bigger apartments."   
  
"Don't you guys have any parents?" asked Elle.   
  
"Nope," said Cindy.   
  
Aryeona stared at her. "What she is trying to say is that-" she began.  
  
"We have no parents," said Cindy flatly finishing Aryeona's sentence.  
  
"Cindy," said Aryeona warningly.   
  
"I don't have any parents either!" said Elle happily.  
  
Both Cindy and Aryeona stared at her and stopped walking.   
  
"What?" asked Elle turning back.   
  
Cindy whispered something in Aryeona's ear. Then Aryeona whispered something in Cindies' ear. Elle was starting to feel like they knew something she didn't and that they were hiding something from her  
.   
"What?!" screamed Elle angrily.  
  
"You really have no parents?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Well," said Elle uncertaintly. Just like Rini, Elle was going to lose friends because she is an orfan.  
  
"Do you?" demanded Aryeona.   
  
Elle broke out it tears. She hated being who she was. Maybe if she knew what her past was, she wouldn't be such a freak! Maybe if she remembered who her parents are, she wouldn't be an orfan! She would have friends and not be in this mess! She wouldn't have tried to kill herself and she wouldn't be cold! She would probably be sliding down a hill on a sled with her parents.   
  
Aryeona and Cindy rushed over to her. Aryeona lifted her head.  
  
"Don't cry," she said with a smile "Your face will freeze."   
  
Elle just had to push out a giggle.   
  
"We don't care if you don't have any parents or not!" said Cindy as they were walking again.  
  
"Yeah," said Aryeona.   
  
Elle was a little happier.   
  
~*~  
  
After hours of walking in the snow, Elle couldn't feel her feet anymore. She didn't have boots like Aryeona and Cindy. She just had used tennis shoes. She wished that she were back in her dream. Where she would be warm and not care about anything. It was also very dark. It was sunset when they left the hostpital. And that was in the middle of no where.   
  
A few minutes later, she saw smoke from far away rise in the sky. She couldn't see where it was coming from, though, because a hill was in the way. Also because she was in the woods and there were alot of trees aroud her.   
  
Elle relized something. 'That smoke couldn't be a forest fire because it was too thin. It could only mean one thing...'   
  
Elle ran toward the hill ignoring the peircing pain in her feet. Elle could see over her shoulder that Aryeona and Cindy were trying to keep up but since Elle was so excited, she was extremely fast.  
  
She finally reached the top of the hill and look out to see where the smoke was rising from. Then she saw it. It made her want to scream with joy.   
  
The hill she was running up was the hill Elle always sat on when she wanted to watch the city. And there it was. The orfanige. The smoke was rising from the fire place in the orfanige.   
  
"Look!" screamed Elle "Look!"   
  
"What is it?" panted Cindy reaching her side.  
  
"You are a really fast runner," gasped Aryeona.   
  
Elle wasn't listening to them. She was staring at the orfanige with an extremely wide smile. She looked at Aryeona and Cindy and was about to say something but, then, Cindy whispered something is Aryeona's ear. But this time Elle didn't care.   
  
She started running down the hill, toward the orfinage.   
  
"No Elle!" screamed Aryeona.   
  
She and Cindy ran after Elle.   
  
Elle had no idea why they didn't want her to go back to the orfanige. But she really didn't care. She kept on running, ignoring Aryeona and Cindy screaming at her to come back.   
  
She finally made it. She swung open the door.  
  
"I back!" she yelled. Her smile vanished off her face when she looked inside. 


	8. Author's Note

Well all these characters (except Elle, Cindy, Lily, Aryeona, ect.) are made by Naoko! UNDERSTAND!? goodly...  
secondly i made chapters 1-7 A LONG time ago!!!!!! i was like.... 9 or so.   
  
anyhow, thats why they had alot of mis-spellings and whatnot. ^-^  
  
oh... and i totally forget Sailor Aryeon's powers and transoformation thingy, becuz i didnt make her up. my best friend did, altho we made these characters up a really long time ago, and i doubt she still remembers them. =p  
  
but once she comes online i'l tell her to tell me.... OR ELSE--! hehehehehe  
  
anyways.... please read my other MUCH BETTER pieces of work. i dont know if i am going to make another sailormoon fanfic but we'll just have to see... i mean i have ALOT of unfinished sailormoon stories, like the ones about Sailor Sun.... o.o hmm... ah well... i made alot of mistakes in that story too. i thought Lizzie was Andrew's LITTLE sister, not older. o.o or is she--? AHK!!!!! i am so confused!!!!!!  
well.... i'd rather u not review my note. u can if u wanna. *shrugs* i dun care.... -.-' *has no life*  
  
well.... must work on chapter 8!!!!!! AWAY!!!!!!!!! -------- *flies away*  
  
ps: lookie at my website!   
  
BYE! =p  
  
narrator: this has been 'Author's Note with Saturn Dosei!' Please no shoving, and safe driving! *waves* 


	9. Murdered Virgins and a New Home

It looked as if a tornado swept through the orphanige. Chairs were toppled over, debris was everywhere, windows and dishes were broken, along with the children's toys. Above all that, there were no children screaming with joy as they ran around; it was deserted.  
  
Slowly Elle ventured inside, ignoring the creek the floor boards made. She couldn't believe her eyes, and her mouth was hanging open. She trotted over to the dining room and SCREAMED!  
  
Dead and bloddy bodies lied there; the children. Some had large gashes in their necks, others had deep and visable dents in their skulls.   
  
Tears flooded down her cheeks when she saw a knife in Flora's head. Someone rested a hand on Elle's shoulder. It was Cindy.  
  
"Can we please go?" she whispered.  
  
"These people were my family!" Elle screamed, kicking over the only chair still standing. "How am i supposed to 'just go'?"  
  
"Elle, let's go NOW!" yelled Anryeona from the other room. She seemed extremely angry.  
  
"No!" Elle protested, altho she couldn't seem to look at the bodies anymore. Without warning, she fell to the floor and sobbed.  
  
~*~  
  
As they were walking out of the orphange, Elle couldn't help but notice that someone was following them. She spun around but all she saw was the orphanige and the thickness of snow. Aryeona gripped her elbow and she moved her forward.  
  
"Elle, i know you're sad, but..." said Cindy, "umm..." She turned to Aryeona, who kept making sure Elle didnt turn back around again.  
  
Aryeona looked at Cindy. Elle walked between them. Cindy, then, grabbed onto her other elbow and they continued walking.  
  
"Can we go to the city?" Elle asked after she was over her fit of looking behind her.  
  
"I don't see why not," said Aryeona. "You need a coat, anyhow."  
  
"And we live in the city," mentioned Cindy.  
  
"Thats so cool..." sighed Elle. "I wish i'd live in the city...with parents, i mean."  
  
Cindy hugged her. "How about we buy some cookies for a midnight snack?" she asked Aryeona when she stopped hugging.  
  
"No," she said firmly. "We are going to sleep. We've been walking all day, and i don't believe Elle is used to walking so much."  
  
Elle shook her head and Cindy pouted. Aryeona smiled and said to Elle, "It's mighty rare for Cindy to listen to me. After all, she is older."  
  
Cindy frowned. "Hey!"  
  
Elle giggled. Suddenly, she got the feeling that someone was following her again. But this time she didn't turn around, since Cindy and Aryeona would get mad at her.  
  
They led Elle to a big and fancy apartment building. But their room wasn't so cool. It had only three rooms. A kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room/bedroom. The kitchen was extremely small, and the living room only had a sofa, and two small cots. The only thing Elle liked about it was the balcony, altho it's railing was made of old and ancient wood.  
  
That night she slept on one of the flea bittin cots, while Aryeona slept on some blankets on the floor. Elle opened her eyes from not sleeping, and slowly crept toward the door... 


	10. The Beginning Part 1

Elle took Cindy's winter coat quietly from the rack and placed it on her. Even though Aryeona was the same age as her, she was much taller. Cindy was the same height, only wider, but her coat fitted perfectly.  
  
She crept out into the outside hallway, and closed the door silently behind her, and started out the building. Where she was going, she didn't seem sure. It just felt like she needed to get somewhere.  
  
When Elle was at the corner of a street, she sighed. Where was she to go now?  
  
A feeling that cant be discribed (trust me, i've tried, but almost like a echoed voice inside her...? GAH!) told her to go toward the park. She didn't know where the park was, but she moved left anyhow.  
  
After a while of walking down the side walk, Elle started to realize that her feet hurt. She didn't realize that before when she was walking with Aryeona and Cindy, mainly because she was so excited, her feet rarely ached. But now that she was just walking, they made her stop and sit down at a luckily put bench in front of a store to massage them.  
  
She sat up straight and gasped. Down the street she swore she heard someone scream. It was too late--or an early bird would call it early--for anyone to be playing a game, let alone be out. Without thinking, she got up and started to run where she heard it.  
  
Now her feet didn't hurt. She was going somewhere with a point. Running didn't even make her wince, let alone just stop for a nanosecond. Elle was determined to find out who screamed--and why!  
  
Finally at the park. Why at the park? Elle didn't know, but she felt relieved to be there. The scream again; high pitched and frightened. She looked around but only saw empty playgrounds and benches, and untended gardens.  
  
"Hey!" she screamed, standing on her tip-toes as though it would make her voice travel longer. "Who's there?!" like someone would answer!  
  
Elle took another step farther in the park, but stopped right before her foot touched the ground. She was about to step on something. Taking her foot away, she peered down at it; a blue stick--a pen?--with a golden mark at the top... looked somewhat like a circle envoloping another, but smaller, circle. She picked it up and examined it more. Thin silver metal wound around it, like a snake winding around a tree.  
  
Another scream.  
  
Elle moaned. Where was the scream coming from, for goodness sakes?! She put the pen-shaped object into the coat, and ran up a small hill. Immediatly she ducked back down--practically fell.  
  
She saw a woman. Not just a woman, but also five teens. Only one was standing, the others were on the ground. In those breif seconds she saw the woman zapping greenish lightening at one of the standing teen with her finger. Immpossible! Elle thought. This isn't a fairy tale!  
  
Taking a breathless gulp, she peeked up again. All five teenagers were on the ground. A tall woman was glaring and grinning evilly at them. She had long red hair in the small pony tail half way up her head. From Elle's position she could see a small green glint in her eyes.  
  
She just realized that she was trembling from fear. It would be too late to just walk away, now that the woman had nothing to occupy herself with. Besides, the coat she was wearing made too much noise, even though her feet seemed to be trained to walk silently.  
  
Elle made the mistake of sighing. The woman shot a glance at her and kept it. Slowly her evil grin went to a warm and welcoming smile. Elle drew in a long rattling breath, afraid it would be her last. The woman stiffled a laugh... low and cold.  
  
"We've been waiting for you," she said. Elle didn't speak. "Why don't you come over here?"  
  
Elle gulped, although she felt that she had no more saliva. Thinking she better talk, to make this woman happy, she asked hesitantly "...We?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Unfortunetly, it is only me here. We weren't expecting you to come to us this early. Now come on down here, I would like to see more of you then just your head."  
  
Elle shook her head. The woman frowned.  
  
"At least stand up?"  
  
Elle obeyed, only because she didn't want to make this redhead angry. This time the woman grinned, showing all of her marvelous white teeth. Although they were extremely sharp and pointy.  
  
"Thats better, much better." She then started to walk up the hill to where Elle is, making her want to run away. But she stayed still, herself even more pale than she was ever.   
  
The woman grabbed her hand, making her wince. "Why are you frightened of me?"  
  
Elle looked away. "B-b-because of the--the thing i saw you do...w-with your finger...."  
  
"That was because the stupid Sailor Scouts were getting in my way, sweet heart."  
  
Sailor Scouts? Elle thought. Lily told me about them. Fighting for good and against all evil. They were against this woman. She IS evil!  
  
The woman's grip on her hand tightened, making no blood go through her hand. Elle tried to shake the woman off but it was no use. In doing so, the small object she found fell out of her coat and onto the ground.  
  
"My, my, what have we here?" the redhead asked, bending down to pick it up. But Elle quickly took it off the ground before the woman got to it. She yanked on Elle's hand, making her look into her deep green eyes, but she quickly looked down. Who knows what her eyes could do, if her finger could do that?  
  
Suddenly she heard a small voice in her head. Almost like the one who told her to go to the park. 'Illusion Circle-Magic Power!' it screamed. Should she trust it? It had brought her here, to this evil woman. But somehow the voice seemed right.  
  
"Why don't you let me see that, youngling?" the woman asked, trying to grab it out of Elle's hands, but she kept them tight around it.  
  
Why not? "ILLUSION CIRCLE-MAGIC POWER!" she screamed. The woman yelled and let go of her hand when a bright blue light appeared.  
  
It happened all too quickly, and ended almost as soon as it began. The thin silver metal wound itself off the object like it was alive, and knocked off the circles. Then the metal became thicker and larger, as large as Elle herself, and three spokes at the top appeared, like claws of some sort. The blue object, without the golden circles or the metal, immediatly formed itself into a bubble, placing itself in between the claws. The smller golden ring grew a bit larger and incircled itself around the top of the staff, with the claws and bubble inside. The larger one grew even more larger, and appeared at the top of Elle. It went down her and as it did, new clothing appeared, just like the other Sailor Scouts! All ice blue, except a little darker blue on her bows. When the ring was fully done, it shrank and placed itself on Elle's chest, as a brooch, and a small bubble appeared on it. It all happened at once. 


	11. The Beginning Part 2

The next thing Elle knew, she was holding a giant staff and wearing a sailor senshi uniform. I'm dreaming, she told herself mentally.  
  
The woman tried to smile, but Elle knew she didn't want to. "Sailor Illusion" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you knew how to use your powers..."  
  
She didnt! But she chose not to tell her that... "Umm..." But she chose not to egg her on either.  
  
SAILOR ILLUSION!? Elle was a Sailor Scout? How could it be possible? It wasn't. It wasn't possible! She was just having a dream. A good dream. A GREAT dream!  
  
Elle was not looking up into the green eyes of the woman she was so frightened of earlier, now knowing that she could handle whatever this evil woman did. As soon as the good thought came, it went away almost immediatly. Trained Sailor Scouts, stronger Sailor Scouts, lost their battle against her. Elle was only ten, ten and weak, ten and mentally damaged.  
  
She backed away a few steps. The woman looked at her staff and grinned, a real grin. "That looks heavy for you, little one." She held out a hand. "I'll hold it for you."  
  
Did she take Elle as a stupid little girl, whos over confident? "No. Its perfectly fine, thank you." She glared at the older woman.  
  
"Come on, now. We're friends, right?"  
  
"I dont even know you!" Elle tried to sound brave, although she was quite the opposite.  
  
"Forgive me, i never mentioned my name. I am Rinal IV." She reached her hand out farther still.  
  
Elle scooted back even farther. Rinal lost her patience. She darted forward trying to siez the staff. In a distance she heard someone yell "CHARON TIME LAUNCH!" and she stopped in midair. Not moving.  
  
Taking this chance, Elle stumbled out of the way.   
  
She then looked down the hill and over to the front of the park and saw two other Sailor Scouts. One had short gray and messy hair, wearing a regular scout uniform. The colors of her skirts and whatnot were grayish blue, while her bows were just a dull color gray. She was holding her brooch with eyes closed, looking like she was concentrating. The other girl had long, straight ice blue hair with another regular uniform. The blue on her was so light, it was practically white! They were both the same age as her too.  
  
That girl motioned for Elle to come over, and she did. She hugged Elle extremely tightly when she was in front of her.  
  
When she let go, Elle asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Areon," she said, the pointed to the girl who was concentrating. "She is Sailor Charon."  
  
Elle smiled. "I am Sailor Illusion!" she said proudly.  
  
Areon hugged her again. "I am so happy we found you, Elle."  
  
Her smile vanished. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"It's me, Aryeona!" she whispered, taking her out of her grip.  
  
Elle's eyes widened. "And Charon is Cindy?"  
  
Aryeona nodded. "We have to get away from this lady. Charon used one of her powers to stop time just for her, as you can see. But it takes alot of energy out of her, and fast. So we best get moving."  
  
Sailor Charon--Cindy--opened her eyes, but she still clutched her brooch. "You guys go," she said weakly. "I'll be in our room in a sec. I'll just be expecting my cot. Go now!"  
  
"Are you sure you can manage, Charon? Once you stop you'll be weak, and not be able to run as fast. And this lady will be at you like a bull!"  
  
"We'll take care of this witch for you!"  
  
Illusion, Areon, and Charon looked up and saw Sailor Moon standing on the hill, in front of the other senshi. Elle smiled, but when she saw Aryeona and Cindy scowling at them, and looked confused.  
  
"I'll be fine!" Charon shouted at them. Moon took a step back. To demonstrate how fine she would be, Charon fell to her knees and moaned.  
  
"Charon!" Areon yelled, kneeling next to her. She looked at Elle. "You can find your way back, right? We'll be back for you, just go!"  
  
And so Elle ran down the street. 


	12. A Dream

Elle sat on her cot, fiddling with her transformation pen. This is only a dream, she thought. I'm dreaming, and won't wake up. I cant be a Sailor Scout... i just cant! Sailor Illusion? Impossible. Theres no such thing... is there?  
  
Why were Aryeona and Cindy scowling at the Sailor Scouts? Woudln't they work with them, as a group? as friends? as an alliance?  
  
She moaned and lied back in bed. "Impossible," she kept on muttering, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
A dream. A very strange dream. Not like her regular dreams.... She, regular Elle, was standing in the school yard with Aryeona and Cindy. All was well. But then... all that was well washed away. Literally. The children screamed as they turned into blurs, like wiping ur finger against wet water color paint. Then all the teachers. Then all the objects. The earth now looked like a giant blur of mixed wet paint colors. Elle, Aryeona, and Cindy were the only ones left, walking around in mixed paint/colors.  
  
That was when Aryeona and Cindy screamed, as they melted into blurs as well. Elle ran over to them, but they disappeared.  
  
She sat up straight and gasped.  
  
Mourning. No... afternoon. She clutched her transformation pen with sweatly palms. Cindy was asleep in the cot next to her. Aryeona wasn't there.  
  
She gulped and sighed. It was only a dream. And sadly, the Sailor Illusion bit wasn't. 


	13. Illusion Magic Morage!

Aryeona walked through the door and saw Elle sitting on a poorly made chair, looking at her transformation pen. Cindy was still sleeping, although she didn't look as pale as she had. Aryeona went over and sat on the sofa next to the chair and looked at Elle in the eye.  
  
"I knew you looked familiar, Illusion," she said.  
  
"I'm not Illusion! I'm Elle. Elle--" she was about to say 'White' but she didn't know if Lily was alive or not. She looked down.  
  
Aryeona put her hands on Elle's face, making her look into her deep brown eyes. "Yes you are. You were born Illusion, and your destiny is to be Illusion. Sailor Illusion on Earth, Princess Illusion on the planet Neptune. You're mother is Princess and Sailor Neptune. You're best friends in the whole galaxy is Princess Areon and Charon, me and Cindy. I am the daughter of Priness Uranus, as Charon is the personal servant of Lady Pluto. You and I are cousins. Queen Serenty is our Queen." Aryeona made sure Elle remembered these by looking directly into her eyes. She tried to get out of her grip, but she kept her face in her hands. "Do you understand?"  
  
Slowly Elle nodded, and Aryeona let go of her. Then she thought of a question that was bugging her. "Why don't you like the Sailor Scouts? I saw you and Cindy scowling at them..."  
  
Aryeona leaned back. "Yes. We were supposed to come down to Earth to help them, but we cant help disliking them. They drove our parents, and Charon's lady, back home, even though they needed them badly for this new evil. That's why they sent US down here. Now, we mustnt tell the Senshi that we are their daughters--and servant--for they will only send us back home as well."  
  
"What are my powers, Aryeona?"  
  
She giggled. "I'm afraid i cant help you with that one. Sorry."  
  
"But then how will i find out?"  
  
"How did you know exactly what to say and do when you transformed?" asked Aryeona, to answer her question.  
  
"I knew what to say because--well i dont know why. And i guess it was instinct that told me what to do." Why was it that when she had lots of questions to ask, when she got a chance to have them answered she never remembered them? "I wish i remembered what my mother looked like," she whispered, looking at her pen.  
  
"Oh, well you could see her now," teased Aryeona.  
  
Elle looked at her and narrowed her eyes. "How?"  
  
"One of your powers." She grinned and laughed lightly. "I remember, when we were around eight or nine, we amused ourselves by seeing what people were doing at that minute. It was so much fun, until your mother found out what we were doing. She said it was disturbing people's privacy."  
  
They heard Cindy giggle weakly. "I remember that," she said, walking over to sit next to Aryeona on the sofa. "We used to spy on Kaori (Kay-or-ee is the way i'm using it as) and Tahiro (Ta-hee-row is the way they're pronouncing it) all the time."  
  
"Kaori and Tahiro? Who're they?"  
  
Aryeona laughed. Charon smiled. "Kaori and Aryeona, well they've been engaged." Aryeona gasped and jumped on Charon, putting her hand over her mouth. Elle laughed.  
  
"And Tahiro is...?" she asked when Aryeona calmed down, although she was blushing furiously.  
  
"You and Tahiro have been planned to marry too," Aryeona said, feeling a little better.  
  
"Oh." Elle suddenly stopped laughing. Charon laughed and fell off the couch. Aryeona bit her lip, to stop herself from giggling too much. "So... could we do it again?"  
  
Then they fell silent. An awkward silence it was too. Elle hated it. She frowned.  
  
Finally Charon broke the silence. "I dont see why not."  
  
"I'll tell you why not," Aryeona protested. "We were sent here to protect the Earth, not mess around!"  
  
"Aww, come on Areon! It was you who brought up the subject."  
  
"Well that was in the past."  
  
"Only a few minutes ago!" yelled Cindy.  
  
Aryeona groaned. "Charon! We might get in trouble!"  
  
"I seriously doubt it. Please? I'd really like to see what Kaori and Tahiro are doing now!"  
  
"I'm lost!" Elle finally blurted out.  
  
Aryeona smiled. "One of your powers can show what someone is doing, like i said."  
  
"But i don't even know how!"  
  
She turned to Charon. "I rest my case."  
  
"THAT WASN'T YOUR CASE!" Cindy screamed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, as long as she doesnt...."  
  
Elle sighed and looked out the window. Not hearing them was difficult, but she managed. Again she hated herself. Now Aryeona and Cindy were angry, not at Elle though, but at each other. Finally she heard doors slam, and she realized that they gave up; Aryeona probably stepped outsite, and she saw Cindy pouting on the balcony.  
  
'Illusion Magic Morage' she heard inside her head. The same voice that told her how to transform. Was this what she must say to do that power Aryeona and Cindy were arguing about? She smiled and shrugged. It was something!  
  
Elle turned and grabbed her transformation pen. This was the only thing she knew that had power. She then moved to the middle of the room, so she would have a a little bit of room. She held the stick out in front of her, and was about to say it but the voice interupted.  
  
'You do not need the transformation stick....' And so Elle shrugged again, and put the stick on the table.   
  
Once she straightened, she whispered so Cindy and Aryeona wouldn't hear, "Illusion Magic Morage...' Her voice sounded like a deep echo.  
  
Suddenly she felt hollow. All the magic filling her was going to her finger. She raised it and a small water spout appeared on the tip. How was she supposed to see anything in this swirling water? Then it hit her.  
  
"Show me Prince Kaori and Prince Tehiro.." she whispered.  
  
The water tunnel started to deform itself into a sphere. A bubble. As it did, Cindy and Aryeona came inside, and they stood behind Elle, watching it. Then the water was a ful bubble, and Elle could see something inside of it.  
  
Two boys were sitting on a bench at the same park she was at last night. One had short brown hair, with light brown eyes, and creamy skin. The other had short and messy black hair, green eyes, and pale looking skin against the jet-blackness of his hair. They were both reading books, but Elle couldn't make out what exactly they were reading.  
  
"I don't believe this," Aryeona whispered.  
  
Suddenly the bubble disappeared, and Elle exhaled, because she was holding her breathe before.  
  
"Kaori and Tahiro are on the Earth?" asked Charon, mostly to herself. "At the park. This second."  
  
"Why don't we go see them?" insisted Elle, thinking she had better meet the guy she was going to marry. 


	14. Author's Note 2

OK! I AM GETTING REALLY ANGRY!!! grrrrrrrrrr-ness!!!!! i've been writing my stories, fighting writers block, and what else?! a lot of things.... =p  
  
and so ive decided not to put up chapter 15 until i get 8 more reviews!!!! by different ppl!!! and they MUST be descriptive!!!! dont just tell me 'it was good' or 'cant wait til the next chapter' becuz i dont FEEL it!!!!!!! lol....  
sorry.... 6:00am and i havent gotten any sleep... *shrugs* ah well, maybe tonight i'll finally be able to stay up ALL night *shrugs again*  
luckily i have some friends in england i can talk to =p  
  
well thats it... *shrugs* C~ya and THANK YOU for reading my Sailor Moon fiction!!!!!!  
ps. i added another sailormoon fic about Spirit Senshi... or Sailor Phoenix. i found it in my folders, but i'm going to finish this story firstly, ok? ok. C~YA! 


	15. Love used to be something you could neve...

Note - i couldnt help myself. Heres the story i said i wouldn't give to you yet...  
Aryeona walked up to the two boys, making a shadow over their books. They looked up and were about to bad mouth her, but they stopped abruptly.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" she asked crossly.  
  
"Areon?" whispered the boy with jet black hair.  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad you recognize me. Now tell me what you're doing here!"  
  
"Wheres Illusion?" asked the boy with clean brown hair.  
  
"Tehiro, please don't change the subject. I asked you two a question and i order one of you to answer me!"  
  
"We--we came here to check on you girls," said the black haired boy, obviously Prince Kaori.  
  
"We want to know if Princess Illusion is alright or not," added Prince Tehiro. "Where is she?"  
  
"She is fine, and right behind you."  
  
Tehiro and Kaori spun around in their seats and blushed. Cindy and Elle were standing right there.  
  
"H-hey, Charon, Illusion," stuttered Kaori.  
  
"Well now that you know we're okay, you can leave now," insisted Cindy, a bright and false smile on her face.  
  
Kaori turned to Aryeona, but Tehiro kept his eyes on Elle, which made her blush. "We don't have to leave, do we?" Kaori asked.  
  
"There wouldn't be much point if you stayed," she replied.  
  
"You really lost your memory?" Tehiro whispered, making everyone look at him... then at Elle.  
  
Slowly she nodded, blushing slightly from being asked something so gently from a guy. But then she thought that probably she and him used to go out, or something. He IS engaged to her!  
  
Then he reached out and grabbed her hand. Something she didn't expect, although she didn't object either. She just looked in his extremely deep brown eyes, as he looked in her light cloudy blue eyes.   
  
Finally he let go and sighed, looking back into his book, which he couldn't read because of the shadow Aryeona produced. Elle briskly looked down at her feet. Cindy hid a grin. Aryeona rolled her eyes. Kaori looked at Tehiro sympathetically.  
  
Awkward silence again.  
Elle tried not to blink. If she did, she'd show people that she was crying. Love. Love used to be something you could never forget. Now she forgot. She forgot every single important moment in her life. This boy truely loved her, and she must've as well...now she didn't. The boy was a stranger now.  
  
She couldn't help herself. She shut her eyes and tears fell down to the ground, and she gave a slight whimper.  
  
"Elle," Cindy said, hugging her.  
  
She just brushed her off, and ran away, a hand over her eyes. 


	16. Suicide

Note: if you freak out at the thought of blood or something like that, i advise you not to read this...  
  
About a few hours later, while Elle was running--then walking after a while--in the city, her crying slowed down into whimpers and stiffled sobs. Alone. Alone again. This time alone in the heart, too. Rini she lost. Aryeona and Cindy she let lose. Lily she let fly away. Tehiro she forgot about.  
  
Elle sat down on the bench she sat on last night, ignoring people walking by, and felt trickles of warm tears fall into her lap and down her cheeks.  
  
'Why does fate hate me?' she asked herself.  
  
'It's not fate that is doing this to you,' said another part of her. 'It's yourself. Your just feeling bad for yourself.'  
  
'Exactly. How am i going to live with myself?'  
  
'By excepting your fate, your destiny. Once you do so, you'll live--'  
  
Elle wasn't listening to the other part of her now. 'I can't live in this misery. I just can't! What's the point in living in pain when you can be in peace? Where no one gets heart broken, where no one bothers you, or tells you what to do!'  
  
"I want it..." she growled, an evil grin on her face. She looked next to the bench, at the leg, and ...yes. She saw one. A nice clean peice of glass, not too large either. She relaxed a bit and reached down and picked it up. Testing it with her finger, Elle found it was extremely sharp when her finger bled immediatly from touching the blade. "...I'll take it...."  
  
'No!' screamed part of her mind, but she ignored it again.  
  
She placed the glass against her neck, not wincing as cold blood splotched out when the blade touched her bare flesh. Just a little more pressure... She pressed harder against her neck, and fell off her seat to the ground. She heard screams and saw blood covering her hands, and a puddle of it forming under her head.  
  
Grinning, she slipped into unconsciousness, with death not far ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
Elle was floating in nothingness again, wearing her Sailor Senshi uniform, except now there were giant, strong black wings holding her steady. Her long boots were black with black opals on the sides. Her skirts and bows were black, along with her nails and make-up.  
  
Suddenly a small person came forward. She was wearing a long light blue silk dress, and small white angel wings. She had extremely long blonde hair, and her eyes were black. Her face was expressionless.  
  
"Princess Illusion, what were you thinking?" she asked. When Elle didn't say anything, she continued, "You had a mission to accomplish, and you just blew it! How do you think your friends are feeling right now, since you didn't come home? How do you think they'll feel when you never come home? What about Prince Tehiro, Illusion? He loves you dearly! And what about Princess Neptune, you mother? You never stopped the think about how you'll harm your friends and family! You only thought of yourself! What about the earth? You were supposed to save it, with help from the Sailor Senshi and Areon and Charon! You blew it! Since you've killed yourself, you've killed the earth and the hearts of millions! You never thought of what came after death!" It hesitated. "What about Lily?"  
  
Elle tried not to cry. She didn't think about all that! And Lily...if she was alive. "What am i going to do?" she asked the small person, biting back tears.  
  
The woman flew over, and placed a hand over Elle's black wings. With a pop, they disappeared. She screamed as she started to fall, but the woman held onto her hand.  
  
"You will go back and help. But you won't be given any other chances. And this time it'll be different... only so many will see you."  
  
"I'll--i'll just be a spirit?"  
  
The small lady nodded gravely, then let go. Elle screamed as she fell into infinity. Falling... falling. Did it ever stop? She looked down and saw a large globe filled with light. She fell thru it.  
  
"AGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Pain beyond anyone could imagine. It felt like her body being ripped apart, as her bones turned into pebbles.  
  
She was wrong. This pain was far worce than living, and this pain was the opposite of peace. 


	17. Taken

Slowly Elle opened her weak eyes. At first all she saw was a bright light, the light in the globe. But when her pupils started to work again, she saw she was sitting on the bench is broad daylight. She looked down at her feet and saw a large puddle of blood. She sighed, long and sorrowful, when she looked at her hands. They were, as she expected, translucent; the same with the rest of her body.  
  
Elle White stood up, suddenly finding strength, and looked around. People were walking to and from stores, not looking at the blood, just like this was a normal everyday afternoon. But something was different... She felt someone watching her closely, but Elle knew no one could see her.  
  
There was suddenly a scream.  
  
Then another.  
  
Elle ran down the street, somehow knowing that this was the way toward the scream. Past the ice cream shop, past the pet shop. She was faster than before, that was certain. Past the shoe store.  
  
Another scream, but longer and louder.  
  
Finally Elle stopped in her tracks at a fork in the road. Left or right? Left or right? Without even making up her mind, she ran left. Soon after she didn't even realize that she wasn't even running on her feet anymore. In fact, her legs were staying still. Was she flying?  
  
She put down her heels, and she stopped with a thud, almost falling forward. Now she was next to a wood or extremly large garden, just outside the city. She tip-toed down a path that was clearly marked, and was led into the forest. Deeper and deeper she went, not hearing anymore screams.  
  
Then the path led into a clearing and stopped, and she did too. There she saw Sailor Areon and Sailor Charon on the ground. Kaori and Tehiro were on the ground too, either unconscious or playing dead. Somehow she knew that they weren't dead at all. Then she looked up and saw Rinal, Rinal IV, frowning down at her friends and acquatances.  
  
Elle didn't need a hint. She raised her hand, forgetting that she didn't have her transformation stick, and yelled, "ILLUSION CIRCLE-MAGIC POWER!" Nothing happened, however Rinal looked up. She had defiently heard her.  
  
Elle took a step back, and put down her hand, almost cowering. Rinal looked left to right, grinning evilly.  
  
"Illusion..." she said slyly. "I know you're here... where are you?" She took steps forward, but stopped and heard something. Elle quickly placed her hands over her mouth, just noticing that she was breathing hard.  
  
Areon, Charon, Tehiro and Kaori opened their eyes, like they weren't even tired. Areon stood up.  
  
"Come on," she said, looking at Charon, and motioning her to stand up.  
  
Rinal spun around and glared at her. Charon stayed on the ground.  
  
"Little girl..." Rinal whispered. "Little girl, tell you're friend to appear. Tell her, or else you'll regret."  
  
Suddenly the earth made a quick movement, like a small earthquake, almost making Areon and Elle to fall down. Rinal, however, was uneffected. Vines shot up in the air, then back down, and tied itselves around Kaori's and Tehiro's waist, ankles, and wrists. They screamed, and were lifted up, up, into the air, supported by the vines.  
  
"Kaori!" Areon screamed, looking up at them.  
  
"Tell Illusion to show herself, or your little boyfriends are going bye bye." Rinal grinned evilly, happy with her work.  
  
Charon stood up abruptly, and looked at Areon in the eye. "W-well, what are we going to do?" she asked desperatly.  
  
Areon took Charon's hand, and looked at Rinal with one hundred percent bravery. "AREON PRINCESS POWER!" she yelled. She started to glow light blue all around herself, her eyes were closed.  
  
Charon nodded, and looked at Rinal too. "CHARON CELESTIAL POWER!" And she started to glow gray, and her eyes were closed also, in deep concentration.  
  
Elle suddenly felt so strange. It felt like the time she felt hollow, when all her powers were going to her finger, but now she felt the opposite of hollow. She felt like alot of power/magic/energy was entering her body, filling in all the gaps, which was quite alot.  
  
Before she knew it, she was opach again, in her Sailor Senshi uniform, and her staff in hand. But this time the bows on the back were longer, and she felt new carvings in the metal on her staff.  
  
Rinal spun around again, and looked at Illusion with great interest.  
  
"How is this so?" she asked. "I-i'm supposed to be a spirit..."  
  
Areon smiled sweetly. "Not anymore. You've enough power to be solid. And plus you now have more power than before."  
  
"You're now Super Sailor Illusion," Charon finished.  
  
Elle smiled.  
  
The ground gave another tremor again, but this one larger. Elle, Areon, and Charon fell down, as the earth continued to shake. Rinal frowned down at Illusion, then snapped her fingers.  
  
Vines shot out of the ground around Areon and Charon. They scrambled to get away, but the vines chased and seized them, picking them up off the ground, and to be level with Kaori and Tehiro, which was pretty high.  
  
Vines shot at Elle too, however these had thorns and a little roses on them. She jumped up, and started to run away, but a vine caught her by the ankle. Another vine wrapped itself around her arm, and worked itself up around her neck. The same vine around her ankle grew up around her waist. A new vine shot up out of the ground and grew up her free leg, then her free arm, and worked the last of it around her fingers. Another vine, this one with no thorns or roses, grabbed her staff out of her hand, and grew tightly around it.  
  
The vines didn't bring her upward, though. They picked her up a few inches above the ground, and brought her over to face Rinal. She smirked.  
  
"You can try to fight these, but they'll just get tighter," she warned.  
  
Elle wanted to spit in her face, or at least yell at her, but she didn't dare open her mouth. The thorns on the vine around her neck were biting into her flesh, and she knew if she opened her mouth, it would greatly hurt. Plus a thorn was poking the scar on her neck, which made her wince repeatedly.  
  
Rinal looked up at Areon, Charon, Kaori and Tehiro. The boys weren't moving, not like they were before. However the girls were flailing, trying to bite the vines and try to break them, but it did no good.  
  
Rinal then looked back at Elle, amusement in her eyes. "Your poor friends... from the looks of it, they'll surely get strangled sooner rather than later, if they make my vines angrier. And the boys... it looks like they've already suffered."  
  
Elle bit her lip, but kept her eyes on the redhead.  
  
"I know what you're thinking... you want to help your friends, dont you? You don't want them to get hurt." Rinal smiled warmly, which made Elle wonder how she was evil. "I can help them. You know i can, and i'm the only one who can control these demons.  
  
She stared blankly at her. 'What was she getting at...?'  
  
The vines brought Elle closer to Rinal, so she was only barely an inch away. Rinal went to her ear, her lips brushing gently against it, and whispered, "Come back with me to my comet, Jenishisu, and your friends will be safe." Elle gasped, and tried to get away, but the thorns pressed against her skin, threatening to break the flesh. Rinal continued, "My brother needs a wife, young princess, and his eye has been on you for a very long time. And trust me, neither one of us will take 'no' as an answer..."  
  
Rinal stepped away, smiling with satisfaction now. "You don't have to worry, Illusion. You'll be safe, and your friends'll be safe." She snapped her fingers, and the vines around her neck fell down, and wrapped itself around her shoulders, leaving small dots of blood. "What do you say, my dear?"  
  
"My--my friends'll be safe?" Rinal nodded. "Well--"  
  
"Illusion, no!" Areon yelled, flailing still.  
  
But it was too late. "Ok."  
  
Rinal's smile was extremely broad, and her eyes were filled with pride. "Good, Princess. Very good."  
  
The vines strangling Elle losened, and shrank back into the ground. She fell down with a thud, and rubbed her bleeding arms. Rinal lent a hand out to her. Elle hesitated, but took it.  
  
"Princess, don't go!" Charon screamed desperatly. "Stop!"  
  
Rinal growled, and the vines supporting Charon tightened, leaving no room for her to move. Elle sighed.  
  
"I have go to," she said, her voice tight. "If i don't, you'll get hurt."  
  
A small black hole, probably a portal, appeared next to her. She looked in it, seeing colors swirl around and around, getting mixed into different colors.  
  
The vines holding Areon, Charon, Kaori and Tehiro vanished, and they fell to the ground. Before any of them could react, Rinal threw Elle inside the portal, and the opening disappeared.  
  
Elle didn't even have time to look at the beautiful colors, before she was spit out, in a small cold room. Slowly, very slowly, she fell into unconsciousness. 


End file.
